


feels like paradise

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Probing, Coming Untouched, Excessive Amount Of Oil Used, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Massage, Oil as Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Wooyoung asks Yunho for a massage but apparently, Yunho had acertainkind of massage in the plan.





	feels like paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote up five-hundred words of this months ago and then abandoned it. I don't know what I was originally planning to write with this but I decided to finally finish it and post it. This is...pure filth. lol.

Wooyoung waits patiently for Yunho's touch. He hears shuffling and a few sounds of items being put on the desk. It's another minute or two more before he finally feels Yunho touching him. Yunho starts at the bottom of his spine, digging his thumbs into the dimples of his back. He can't help the guttural moan that finds its way out of his mouth. 

It’s embarrassing but Yunho doesn’t say anything. Just continues massaging him in that specific area for about thirty seconds. Then he suddenly feels warm liquid hitting the skin of his thighs, his ass, and all the way up his back. Yunho's hands are next—anywhere and everywhere. Across his shoulder blades, in the dip of his back, at the swell of his ass, up the back of his thighs. He has to inhale deeply and exhale shakily. 

_Now Yunho's hands are on his ass_.

Wooyoung whines out lowly as Yunho begins kneading his ass cheeks. It’s so good. Yunho's slender fingers press into his flesh and pull back like he's playing a game of tug-a-war. And he feels absolutely wrecked at how he can feel how _large_ Yunho's hands are on his skin. 

He wasn't even one to care for the size of someone's hands. But with how well Yunho was treating him with his own huge ones, he felt maybe he had it all wrong. 

Yunho's hands felt like _Paradise_ on his body and it riled him up in the best possible way. His cock is currently pressed underneath his stomach from the way Yunho has him lying on the mattress and he feels it throbbing. Yunho's touches have him as hard as a rock. 

Wooyoung's trying the best he can not to rock his hips down onto the sheets beneath him or cant himself up back against the palms of Yunho's hands. But with the way Yunho handles him so slow and gentle, it makes him feel like he's being teased. It only arouses him even more though. 

And he's afraid to ask for anything else because Yunho's already done so much. But he really fucking needs Yunho to do more to him with those large hands of his.

Wooyoung can't believe how turned on he is. Just from Yunho running his hands across his body and digging his fingers into the flesh of his skin. He wants to think his hands are like magic or something. Some sort of sorcery he cannot understand. 

Accidentally, he lets out a huge, high-pitched moan when Yunho squeezes him where his ass meets his thighs, cups both cheeks in both of his hands, and proceeds to slide his palms over his ass roughly but tantalizingly slow. His cheeks burn but Yunho doesn’t tell him to quiet down. 

Unconsciously, he grips the sheets in between his own fingers. "Y-Yunho-ya...f-_fuck_," he breathes and stutters out brokenly. 

Yunho only hums and repeats the action, resulting in Wooyoung eliciting another whiny moan. 

He doesn’t understand why this feels so amazing to him. Yunho’s hands are wondrous, travelling all over his skin. Every touch has him sinking deeper into this sated feeling. He really _really_ was never one to be attracted to someone’s hands. 

And, okay, _yeah_. Maybe more often than not he would glance at Hongjoong’s small hands or Mingi’s thick fingers in appreciation. Occasionally, he would catch himself off-guard thinking about how he would suck on Yeosang’s long fingers. Or how he wished San would use his veiny hands to slap Wooyoung’s ass more often—oh.

Okay. 

Perhaps he _does_ have an attraction to hands. So this...makes sense. Makes sense why Yunho’s large hands and long fingers against his skin has him so heated—so fucking turned on.

He feels Yunho spread apart his ass cheeks and blow lightly on his asshole. The action causes him to whimper and shiver. Then one of Yunho’s fingers—his thumb—is pressed against his asshole and he takes in a sharp breath of air.

“This okay?” Yunho asks, pressing his thumb harder against Wooyoung’s hole.

“_Yes_. Yes, yes—oh my God. _More_ than okay. Please—_please_—put your fingers in me,” Wooyoung responds, everything tumbling out in a whiny plead that he had wanted to say earlier but held back from voicing.

Yunho chuckles softly and places a light kiss on the surface of one of Wooyoung’s ass cheeks in response.

Suddenly, the heat from Yunho hovering above him disappears and he’s left anticipating Yunho’s touch again. He hears the cap of a bottle from earlier being opened again and then slightly gasps when the liquid is poured in between his cheeks, running from his asshole down to his balls.

The bottle is closed and again put back on the desk. Yunho’s warmth is also back against Wooyoung but more than before—he drapes his entire body over Wooyoung. Wooyoung feels him place a kiss at the nape of his neck. Then between his shoulder blades, in the middle of his back, and at the base of his spine. 

Next, there’s a long finger sliding in between his ass cheeks and settling on his hole. Then it’s being pushed in and— “Fu_uuuuuuuuuu_ck,” Wooyoung moans out, clenching the sheets beneath him tighter. He hears a soft laugh from Yunho and then the finger inside him that was driven into him to the hilt is suddenly moving.

It’s only _one_ finger but what the fuck? It makes him feel already full. Yunho keeps pushing the one digit in and out of him at a leisure pace and it drives him nuts. His cock is already dripping, pressed against his stomach from beneath him. He feels he’s going to be absolutely off the fucking walls by the time there’s _three_ in him.

“Good?” Yunho whispers into Wooyoung’s ear after leaning over Wooyoung’s smaller frame again.

Wooyoung nods his head frantically in response. He starts moaning softly when Yunho begins nipping at his earlobe, teasing him further than he’d already been doing. “_Ngh_…Yunho-ya, please...” He feels Yunho smile against his skin.

“Please what?”

“‘Nother finger, please…,” Wooyoung whines into the sheets, a little embarrassed by how turned on he is from just Yunho’s fingers alone.

Yunho bites on the outer shell of Wooyoung’s ear before pulling back. He thrusts his pointer finger into Wooyoung a couple of more times before grabbing the oil again and pouring a small amount there. After setting the bottle down, he pushes in his one finger once more before slowly inserting a second finger alongside.

The long and whiny moan Wooyoung lets out as Yunho slides both fingers inside him is...pornographic. No other word could better describe it. And he doesn’t even _mean_ to be that loud. But Yunho’s hands are _doing_ shit to him. He can’t fucking help it!

It still doesn’t seem to bother Yunho one bit though. He continues to push into Wooyoung’s tight heat until all of his fingers are in. Then he begins the pushing-forward-pulling-backward motion again and Wooyoung’s mouth just cannot contain his noises anymore.

Wooyoung’s mouth falls slack open when he lies his head on its side. All his high-pitched moans just pour out and he doesn’t even try to stop them. He’s too lost in the movement of Yunho’s fingers exploring the insides of his asshole to care.

Yunho doesn’t really help, beginning to speed up the thrusts of his fingers a bit. He also scissors his fingers apart, trying to stretch him open properly for the third finger. And he’s been purposely avoiding Wooyoung’s prostate since the first finger just for that reason.

A few minutes pass by of Yunho just trying to finger Wooyoung loose until he removes them. The loss of the two fingers causes Wooyoung to whine and cant his hips up, trying to get the feeling back. Yunho just pushes him back down by placing the palm of one hand on the base of his spine. He makes do of retrieving oil once more to add directly it to his hand and the crack of Wooyoung’s ass. It's a huge mess. _Way_ too much oil but he doesn't really care.

“I’m gonna’ add a third one now,” Yunho hums. “Are you still good?” He runs his ungreasy hand down the bridge of Wooyoung’s back and stops where Wooyoung’s ass meets his back.

All Wooyoung can manage is a mumbled “_uh-huh_” in response and it causes Yunho to laugh.

Without a warning, Yunho presses his index finger into Wooyoung and there's a loud squelch that resonates throughout the room with it. Quickly follows his middle finger and more loud, slimy sounds. He thrusts them back and forth a few times before ceasing to add the final finger. It only makes it past the first ring of muscle and then Wooyoung is eliciting a guttural moan that Yunho just _has_ to grin at.

“Y-Yunho-ya…,” Wooyoung calls out through a whine.

“Yeah?”

“I—_uggghhh_… I-I’m so fucking hard, I—_hnn_, o-oh my God. I-I need to cum, p-_please_,” he begs. Wooyoung really doesn’t think he’s _ever_ been so fucking turned on in his entire life. His cock is literally _hurting_.

Yunho only chuckles softly at his plea and digs his fingers deeper, hearing more squelching sounds as he does. Curls them at a certain angle. “You want to cum?” He asks and presses _right_ onto Wooyoung’s prostate.

Wooyoung chokes on air and his hips rise up at their own accord, immediately chasing after the pleasurable sensations. “_Fuck_! Please, oh, _please_, Yunho-ya! _Please do that again_,” he cries out, no longer caring how desperate or eager he sounds or is acting.

Abiding by Wooyoung’s command, “Since you asked so nicely,” Yunho presses upon that gland again. The reaction is pretty feral—visceral—but Yunho didn't stop. Wooyoung wanted a massage and he was going to _get that fucking massage_.

He's writhing and squirming _so_ much as Yunho keeps using the pads of his fingers to basically massage his prostate. 

Yunho actually has to hold him still by straddling his legs and pinning his arms above his head with his free hand. He’s hovering over Wooyoung’s back while his fingers continue plunging deep inside Wooyoung with the huge and unnecessary excess of oil. 

The sensations Wooyoung is feeling are unbelievably overwhelming but in the best way. He’s already sobbing, fat tears spilling from his eyes so easily. The gasping moans that make their way out from his lips are so high-pitched and loud. And with the way Yunho has him pinned down, he can’t even move his hips to give his angry cock the friction it’s calling for.

But in the end, it doesn’t matter. If he wasn’t already so close to climax before Yunho even put his fingers inside him, he would have actually been embarrassed by how quickly he cums in a few minutes. And how he cums _completely untouched_. Never has that happened to him before and it actually feels amazing.

He goes limp against the mattress once his body stops shaking and the moans quit falling from his mouth. The fingers are removed from inside his ass and he lets out a small grunt at feeling the loss of the fullness. He already feels dirty and overly sweaty when he stops moving to actually take in his surroundings. The sheets beneath his torso are wet from how much he came too.

Yunho places light butterfly kisses across the skin of Wooyoung’s ass cheeks to soothe him. When Wooyoung finally comes to, feeling more out of his post-orgasmic haze, Yunho helps him turn over and sit up on the bed.

“Do you feel more relaxed now?” Yunho asks, brightly smiling down at him.

Wooyoung groans satisfyingly and drapes himself across Yunho like a koala. “_Yes_. So much. Thank you,” he exhales through one breath.

“I was glad to help!” Yunho beams and grins.

“Ateez’s perfect boyfriend,” Wooyoung fondly teases and kisses him on the lips, soft and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prayers for all of us out there who have the hand kink badly. 😔
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/sorrows_art) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
